Half Life
by TayKitty
Summary: What if Sam and Tucker never saw Danny transform the day of The Accident? What if Danny had a ghost there to help him control his powers? What if Danny carried the weight of a dead young girl on his shoulders? She'll tell you it wasn't his fault, but he knows the truth. Rated T just to be safe. I do not own Danny Phantom. Read and review!
1. A Photograph

**Real sorry to anyone who tried reading this before it was edited! Turns out when I uploaded the document all my paragraph spacings were deleted, yikes! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Alison Fenton awoke to the morning sun on resting on her face. She rolled over and snuggled her face deeper into her fluffy pillows only to have her pet cat, Zura, rest her left paw on the thirteen-year-olds cheek. Opening one azure blue eye she glared at the cat.

" You're evil." She muttered but Zura only 'meowed' back innocently.

Ali slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, stopping at her older brothers room on the crept in silently and knelt next to his bed. He was facing her, mouth slightly open and tiny snores making their way out. Ali gently rested her thumb just above his eyelid and pulled up revealing an eye identical to her own in colour.

"We should go to the mall for school supplies today." She announced cheerfully.

Danny groaned, lifted his head slightly and wracked his sister across the face with his pillow before laying back down with a peaceful smile on his face. Alison sat back, scowling before her eyes rested on Danny's foot and an evil smirk made its way onto her face.

* * *

Jazz Fenton was woken up by the sound of shouting coming from the hallway, she leapt out of bed and threw the door open, revealing her two younger siblings frozen in place, staring at her wide eyed.

Danny was sprawled across the floor and looked as though he had been reaching out for something to grab onto while Ali had a hold of his right foot and appeared to be in the process of tugging poor Danny towards the stairs. Jazz looked at the clock, 7:14 am.

"Good morning Jazz!" Ali called cheerfully.

"I don't want to know." Jazz muttered, retreating back into her room and diving back beneath her covers.

The Vatican Twins broke out into fits of laughter as they both made their way downstairs.

"Alright, if we are going to the mall Sam and Tucker are coming." Danny stated sitting down at the table.

"Well if they're going Star is coming too." Ali said.

"Fine by me." Was her older brothers reply with a goofy grin on his face and his raven hair falling in his eyes.

Alison wrinkled her nose and threw her waffle ate him in response, which he unfortunately caught and began to eat. "Typical, the one time he has any hand eye co-ordination and I lose half my breakfast." Ali muttered.

"It'll teach you for throwing food." Danny responded.

* * *

Danny came back to the table were Ali sat carrying two bags of food.

"Thanks, when are Sam and Tucker getting here." Ali asked, reaching for her burger.

"Awh, are you missing us Short Cake?" Tucker asked as he slid into the booth next to her.

"You wish!" Ali retorted, shifting to the edge of her seat, glancing at Danny for help away from 'Tucker, Tuck, T.F for Too Fine'. Sam laughed, pulling Tucker out of the booth and sliding into his place, Tucker rolled his eyes and sat down next to Danny.

"So when's Star showing up?" Danny asked, causing Tucker's eyes to light up and Sam to bang her head on the table groaning.

Ali ignored them both. "She's meeting us at the Mall. She's bringing this girl she met, apparently she is from L.A. and is gonna be in our year at school." She said, growing excited. Danny smiled at his younger sister, she's always wanted to live in L.A.

"Why would anyone move from there to here?" Sam asked and Ali just shrugged in response.

After they had finished eating they went straight to the mall. "Mum wrote up a list of things we need for school." Ali told Danny reaching into her purse to pull out the crumpled paper.

"We will skip anything ghost related on the list." Danny stated.

"Agreed."

They were interrupted by Star squealing and running up to the small group. "Oh my god Ali I haven't seen you in forever!" Star exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Hey, you must be Paula, I'm Ali" Alison addressed the tall Latina standing just behind Star. She held out her hand to shake.

"It's Paulina." The girl replied with a tight smile before turning to look at Star. "Are we going to buy stuff or what?" She asked.

Alison closed her hand and drew it back to herself smiling awkwardly. She turned to her older brother but saw he had a goofy grin on his face and followed Paulina and Star like a lost puppy, Alison sighed.

"C'mon Short Cake." Sam said, grabbing the girls arm and leading her to follow the others.

After shopping Danny, Ali, Sam and Tucker went back to Fenton Works to hang out. Paulina said she was going to go to Dash's for a party and Star opted to go with her.

Alison slumped down on the couch and crossed her arms with a 'harrumph'.

"What's up with her, dude?" Tucker asked.

"She's pouting." Danny replied.

"She can still hear you!" Ali bit out, rolling her eyes.

"You know, one day your eyes will get stuck like that."

Ali just poked out her tongue in response causing Danny to smirk.

"Hey, you guys wanna check out my parents latest invention." Danny asked, already heading down to the basement.

"He uses the term 'invention' loosely." Ali laughed, following the trio.

"What is it?" Sam asked, staring at the gaping hole in the wall.

"It's supposed to be a Ghost Portal, or something, but it doesn't work." Danny replied.

"Shocking I know." Ali said dryly.

Danny shot her a glare right as the flash of a camera went off. The siblings turned to catch Sam holding up a camera.

"Get in I'll take a photo." She instructed.

"Oh no, I'm not stepping in that thing." Ali argued.

"Don't worry, you said yourself it doesn't work." Sam persisted.

"You weren't here when mum and dad plugged that thing in, there were sparks and everything. Working or not that thing has an electrical current." Ali stated.

Meanwhile Danny had slipped into a hazmat suit. "Here, I'm wearing safety gear, I'll go in and check it out and if it's safe you can come in and Sam can have her picture."

"Yes, cos a hazmat suit will protect you when the 'Gaping Hole of Death' explodes on you."

"It's not gonna explode." Danny said exasperated as he stepped into the portal and looked around.

"See, it's fine. Just watch your foot on that step." He reached his hand out to help her in.

"Wait!" Sam leaned in and ripped the Jack Fenton sticker off of Danny's suit.

"We don't want that in the photo." She stepped back and positioned her camera.

"Ready?" At that moment Danny slipped on the smooth metal floor, Ali grabbed his hand to steady him at the same time as he reached his hand out to brace himself, accidentally hitting the on button.

Two bright flashes went off at once, one from Sam's camera and the other from the ghost portal.

Danny and Ali's painful screams filled the room as electricity and ectoplasm stabbed into their bodies in fast, agonising pulses. They were then thrown out of the portal across the lab were they landed in a heap, still clutching each others hand.

Tucker stood frozen in the room, staring at the limp bodies of his best friend and his younger sister, all he could hear was the sound of Sam's combat boots as she ran up the stairs, screaming hysterically for someone to help.

* * *

**Thanks for reading folks! Please leave a review, they are like food for my stories, keep em growing strong ya know.**

**Ali is a pretty annoying character I know. I made her that way on purpose, she is supposed to be imperfect. One of my favourite things about Danny Phantom is the way each character grows and develops, I wanted to keep that theme running in this story as well. **

**Much Love!**


	2. Alison

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just needed to get it done so that I could move on with the story.**

**A huge thank you to NightmareOnElmStreetFan for favouriting and kingdompop for following this story, it's thanks to you this chapter got out so quick. Much love and enjoy!**

* * *

The steady beeping of a monitor woke Daniel Fenton up from a fitful sleep. His sore, tired eyes scanned the room he had been sleeping in, taking in the stark white walls and machines. There were all sorts of leads attached to his arms, making him think of tiny little snakes wrapping themselves around him.

"You're awake!" Someone gasped, he slowly turned his head, wincing at the pain shooting up his spine, to see his mother, Maddie Fenton, sitting in a pale blue fold out chair. Her hair was frazzled, eyes red with heavy bags hanging under them and tear stains marked her cheeks but Danny had never been so happy to see a familiar face.

All at once memories flooded back to him. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up.

"No, sweetie." Maddie ordered, holding him down by his shoulders only to have him struggle against her.

He began thrashing around in am attempt to shake her off.

"Jack get in here!" She cried, but Danny took no notice. Nor until two strong hands firmly pinned him down.

It took him a few seconds for his fanatic eyes to clear up and a rational thought to enter his head. He swallowed dryly before opening his chapped lips, feeling them crack.

"A... Alison?" He asked, barely recognising his own voice. It was so hoarse it sounded although he hadn't spoken for a year. Danny didn't think his parents even heard him.

"We need to get you something to eat Danny, and drink, you've been asleep for four days." Maddie said, pushing the button to call in a nurse. Two minutes later a young women walked in. Maddie asked her to bring in some food for the fourteen-year-old patient. Five silent minutes passed before she returned with food, water and juice, letting them know it would do him some good to have the sugar.

Danny quickly ate, albeit not much, and drank. He had to admit he did feel instantly better. Certainly not 100% but he could feel his strength starting to return to him. Even if the food was bland.

He smiled thinking of what Alison would've said about the food, he could clearly picture the half-smile on her face as she came out with some witty remark.

Alison.

Alison?

Alison!

He still didn't know how his baby sister was, she was going to kill him dead. She was right. She usually was. It was a Fenton-girl thing.

"Alison, is she ok, can I see her?" He asked, not sure that she wanted to see him, after all she wasn't here, mind you neither was Jazz.

"Sweetie, what happened that day wasn't your fault, it was just a freak accident, okay?" Maddie asked looking into her sons eyes. Her eyes looked painfully dry, the tear stains on her cheeks signalling she had cried herself dry.

Danny nodded impatiently, "can I see Ali now?"

"She didn't make it sweet heart. She died instantly, they say..." Maddie sobbed softly, "they say she wouldn't have felt a thing."

Alison!

Danny knew it was a lie, he had heard her screaming, she was in just as much pain as he was, only he got to live on and she didn't.

Alison...

* * *

**So Ali is dead, I seriously hope no one saw that coming, especially since I only decided to go down that path halfway through writing this chapter. I wanted to make my story a little different from some of the other phantom siblings stories out there so yeah.**

**Please review to let me know what you think, because I write for you to enjoy.**

** Much love!**


	3. The Ghost of Sisters Passed

**So this chapter is pretty small as well, sorry! It's really just a filler chapter, the next one will be longer, promise. Though a longer chapter may also mean a longer wait, just warning.**

**Anyway, as always a hope you enjoy :)**

**much love!**

* * *

Three days after waking up Danny was permitted to leave the hospital. He asked to go visit Ali straight away, since he missed her funeral ceremony. His parents pulled up at the cemetery.

"Could I go in, you know, alone?" He asked.

"Of course sweetie, we'll be waiting for you here." Maddie smiled sadly, she found it difficult visiting her daughters burial sight, it forced her to admit she was truly gone.

Danny passed by the large headstones and turned left down a path leading to a beautiful garden. There was a lake with a fountain in the middle with many plaques around it, as well as limestone walls with more plaques and small holes where people could place roses. He walked past them to a flower garden with all sorts of flowers.

Plaques lined the garden bed and it didn't take the boy long to locate his younger sisters, right I front of some lilies. Danny smiled bitter sweetly, 'lilies were always her favourite flowers,' he thought. He knelt down in front of the bronze plaque, brushing of a single dried leaf as he read it.

_'Here lies the ashes of Alison Marie Fenton _

_Beloved daughter, cherished sister _

_And devoted friend_

_She's dancing with the angels' _

Danny chuckled slightly at the last sentence, Jazz would have come up with that. Ali always said she wanted to go to L.A. and become a professional dancer. She once told Danny that if you're going to dream you may as well dream big.

He looked up at the wooden board positioned just behind the lilies and laughed. It was clearly something her friends had put together, there were funny stories, photographs and little quotes.

He looked over the photos, her and Jazz laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks, her and Star attempting to cook and setting the food on fire, her receiving a piggy back from Kwan, her being pulled in opposite directions by Dash and Valerie and finally her and Danny...

He stopped and looked closer. It was the photo Sam had taken just before they had stepped into the portal, just before she died. Why would that be put up?

Danny sighed and placed some roses amongst the others and reached into his pocket to pull out the matches his parents had given him to light the candles on each corner of her plaque.

He put his hand up to his lips and kissed it before pressing it to her plaque, only to have his hand pass right through. Freaking out he pulled his hand back, staring at it, for a moment it was invisible before returning to normal.

"What the?!" He asked out loud even though there was no one there. "I must more tired then I thought!"

He made his way back to the Fenton RV and hopped into the back seat next to Jazz.

"You okay, Danny boy?" Jack asked and Danny just nodded in response.

They were soon back at the house, Zura, Alison's cat, greeted them with a soft 'meow' before trotting off upstairs to her old owners bedroom.

Danny followed her, quietly slipping in and sitting down on the soft lilac bed. He glanced at the bed side table and saw Ali's diary, picking it up he opened it to the first page and scanned over the familiar curved hand writing.

"Just cos I'm dead doesn't mean you get to read my diary, big brother." A familiar voice said playfully. Danny jumped up, dropping the personal book, and turned around.

"Alison!?"

* * *

**So Danny is starting to notice his new powers and Ali is back. Now we get to move onto the real story! So I've decided I could do this as a trilogy called the 'Halfa Trilogy' with the stories 'Half Life,' 'Half Light' and Half Lost' Or as just one huge long story, let me know what you think.**

**Also be sure to leave me a review, I reply to all the reviews I get because I love them so much :)**

**Much love!**


	4. A Lesson to Learn

**Hey all. So I didn't get any reviews last chapter... That makes me sad :( if you want this story to continue ya gotta let me know what you think in reviews, otherwise I'll just assume you don't like it and scrap the story all together.**

**Anyway, on a brighter note, I did it! I defeated the three chapter curse! I've written stories before but they've never managed to get past chapter three, this is the first!**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"Alison?!" Danny cried out.

She looked different, she was paler, that's for certain. And her once beautiful auburn hair was now a shinning platinum blonde, her eyes now glowed ember and she was wearing a white and silver cropped top that showed off her belly button and only covered one arm along with a matching skirt that stopped mid-thigh. The most shocking change however was the glowing white aura she emitted and the fact that she was floating.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them.

He gasped out in surprise when he saw her still floating there, he stepped back twice before tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his bum.

"You're... You're a ghost!" He exclaimed. Ali floated towards him and quickly covered his mouth.

"Yes, I am. And so are you. Now I'm going to remove my hand, and you are NOT going to freak out, kay?" Ali asked. Danny's eyes widened to a comical size but he slowly nodded his head in response.

Once Ali removed her hand and took a step back Danny stood up and pressed his hands to his chest in several different locations before looking in the mirror and sighing in relief when he was greeted with his usual messy raven hair and icy blue eyes.

"I'm not a ghost." He stated.

"You are a half ghost, big brother." Ali replied simply, checking her nails as if this was the dullest thing in the world.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!" Daniel shouted out, his eyes changing from their usual blue to a glowing green. Ali pointed toward the mirror and Danny turned to look. He once again gasped in surprise.

"What? I'm...? How?" He squeaked, unable to string together a complete sentence.

"When the portal started up with us inside it we were shocked with excessive amounts of electricity and ectoplasm at the same time. When this happened our body's had two options, converge the ectoplasm to our molecules, thus interrupting our current molecular structure, or shut down completely. When your DNA soaked up the ectoplasm you were literally split into two halves. Part ghost, part human. Both yet neither." Ali explained.

"Then why aren't you...?" Danny asked.

"Like I said. There were two options, either that, or the body shuts down completely. My body couldn't handle the shock, and so it gave up."

"I'm sorry..." Danny whispered, he believed it was his fault the youngest Fenton was dead.

"Don't blame yourself Danny. The portal was shut off, no one could have predicted that..." Ali tried to sooth the older boy.

'You did.' Danny thought to himself.

"Anyway, that's not even why I'm here. You need someone to help teach you how to control your powers. A lot of the ghosts are a bit iffy and pretty unpredictable. I may not have much experience myself but I am still your sister and so they sent me." She smiled excitedly.

"Who's they?" He questioned.

"Jeez you have a lot of questions. That's not important. Now you go downstairs and tell mum and dad you are going to go see Tucker or whatever, then go straight to the park, do not pass go, do not collect 500 dollars. Ya got me?" She instructed, her voice taking on an authoritative tone. Danny nodded and raced out the door.

"I just told my older brother what to do... Cool!" Ali exclaimed before flying out the window and heading toward the park herself.

* * *

It took Danny ten minutes to arrive at the large park. Since it was late in the afternoon there was barely anyone there, and being suck a big park it didn't take the siblings very long to find a quite, secluded area.

"Alright, now first off you need to change into your ghost form, it'll make it easier to use your other powers if you're in that form." Ali said.

"Great. How do I do that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, imagine you're dead or something." She replied, rolling her eyes.

After five minutes of trying nothing changed.

"This is ridiculous! I can't just 'go ghost!''" Danny cried oust exasperated.

Yet as soon as those final two words left mouth a blue ring appeared around his torso and split, travelling in different directions, one going down and the other other going up his body. Once they had finished their course Danny's jeans and T-shirt had been replaced with a black and white hazmat suit, his raven hair had turned snow white, his blue eyes had changed to a glowing green and a shining white aura surrounded him.

Ali let out a low whistle. "Impressive, though it's a shame you're going to be stuck with that hideous suit." She smirked.

"Your hilarious, now what's next." He asked, determination lacing his voice.

"Eager are we?" Ali laughed.

For the next two hours the siblings trained. By the time they were finished Danny had mastered flying and caught onto the basics of invisibility and intangibility. He still had a ways to go. He returned home and went down to the lab to see his sister off.

"I've missed you." She whispered, wrapping him into a hug.

"I've missed you too." Danny replied.

She was cold. It shocked the teenage boy, she had always been so warm. But she never would be again, she'd never have that warmth or those rosy cheeks she had when she was alive.

Reluctantly he let go and Ali kissed him on the cheek before floating back into the ghost zone. As he made his way to his room he heard Jazz sobbing. He stopped at her door, hand posed on the knob thinking he should go tell he. Then he turned away and walked into his own bedroom. She wouldn't believe him, he barely believed it himself.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think people. You're seriously killing me here! Four chapters and only one review? This is just getting depressing...**


	5. Not Gone

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Just a few replies tot house who weren't logged in:**

**SonicCrazyGal: Thank you. Yeah I know, it can just be a little disheartening she you're story doesn't get a response.**

**Guest: Thanks, here's another chapter :)**

**Also a huge thank you to BeckyStories and Keiko689 for following!**

**Much love!**

* * *

Ali sat cross legged in the centre of her realm. She was very happy with her new home, it was close to the Far Frozen and was a winter wonderland with a palace made of Crystal Ice situated in the centre.

"The sign says 'keep out'." She stated, sensing someone behind her.

That was one bonus to being a ghost, heightened senses. She could hear the snow wolf pups playing a mile away, see every glistening speck of her walls in great detail, smell the gentle fire in the fire place the two floors below her, taste the ice in the air around her and feel the swirls of 'magic' coming from the unknown ghost who had entered her domain. In time she would learn to identify who the ghost was by the specific signature released from their core.

"It does young one, however I know if I were to knock you would have let me in, so why let time slip away?" Ali turned to see Clockwork standing at the door in his adult form.

She stood up abruptly and bowed her head in respect to the elder council member.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She asked formally.

"I was wondering how young Daniels training was coming along."

"You already know." She smirked.

"Indeed I do, I do not, however, know how you feel about his training." The Master of Time clarified.

"He is progressing, slower then I thought he would, but he is." She informed him.

"You must be patient, young one. He is only half ghost. Although his powers will be just as strong as any other, they will not come as easily as yours did." Clockwork replied, changing to his elder form.

"I understand that." She replied sharply, she was still upset he got to be half alive still and she did not.

"Is that all you wanted to speak about?"

"Reign in your anger, young one. Bitterness will destroy you." The elder said cryptically.

"What do you know?" Ali asked, eyes wide with fear.

Clockwork changed into his child for and just shook his head before teleporting away.

"Yeah, thanks! You're a bunch of help!" Ali shouted out. "The old coot." She muttered to herself.

She went down two flights of stairs to the room with the fire. The blue and white flames licked out hotly. Ali didn't need the fire, she couldn't feel the coldness that constantly swirled around her. No, the fire wasn't for her, this room was Danny's, for when he came to stay with her. She constantly kept it warmed up, just in case. He couldn't handle the cold like her sure he had a resistance to it, but it could still harm him if they were not careful.

She sat on the fur rug before laying on the cushions she had placed on the floor. When you lived in a palace made of ice you needed things like that for comfort wherever you could fit them. Staring into the flames she allowed her mind to drift to the recently past events.

'But it doesn't work.' Danny's voice echoed in her mind.

"I'm not stepping in that thing."

"It's not going to explode."

"See it's fine."

Two piercing screams filled her mind, causing her to sit up with a gasp, her amber eyes turned a vibrant red before she blinked and they returned to normal.

She didn't blame Danny for her death, but no matter how you looked at it Daniel Fenton was alive and she was not. It just didn't seem fair.

With a sigh stood and floated out the nearest window heading towards the Fenton Portal. Flying over the long line she stopped directly in front of the doors.

"Hey! No cutsies!" A ghost in metal armour with green flaming hair shouted.

Ali lifted her hand and shot out Ectoplasmic Goop covering his mouth.

"Stop me." She smirked as the doors opened, she turned around and shot through the doors, quickly flying up to Danny's room to find him packing his bag.

"What do you think you're doing? We are training today!" She demanded.

"No we don't, I have school." He replied simply.

Ali checked her watch, 8:10 am, school started at 8:45 and that was just home room, first period was at 9.

"You're early." She said.

"It takes twenty minutes to get there Ali."

"It should only take you five." Ali smirked.

Danny looked at her with wide eyes before smirking himself. He walked over to the window and pulled it open before standing back and changing into his ghost form. Together the siblings flew out the window and raced towards Casper High.

"I win again!" The younger girl panted out.

"I'm getting faster though." Danny stated happily, being only a fraction of a second behind her.

Ali checked her watch, "4 minutes and 43 seconds, much better." Danny smiled and placed his things in his locker.

"I'll meet you after school?" He asked.

"Of course! Just cos you're at school again doesn't mean you get to be a slacker in training." Danny rolled his eyes at his sister before turning around and heading to class.

Ali smiled to herself before something caught her attention. A desk had been placed in the hallway, a picture of herself when she was alive placed on it with the words '_Gone But Not Forgotten_' engraved into the frame. A single candle was lit in front of the photo.

Nearly two weeks she's been dead. She hated it.

Occasionally she would here people talking about it. She will never get used to people repeatedly saying 'she _was_' this or 'she _was_' that.

'Was? I'm still here!'

The sound of foot steps broke her out of her thoughts. The quickly turned invisible and flew back home.

* * *

**So Ali is jealous of Danny and Clockwork knows something we don't know. Please leave a review, I'll update soon.**

**Danny: You know they won't leave a review, right?**

**Tay: What the hell?! What are you even doing here?!**

**Danny: I'm in the story so I can control the Author Messages.**

**Tay: No you can't!**

**Ali: Actually we can.**

**Tay: What the crap?!**

**Ali: Follow for updates on the story!**

**Danny: And if you like it, add it to you're favourites.**

**Tay: I'm actually so confused right now...**


	6. The Accident

**Hey sorry it took a while to update. This was a pretty hard chapter to write. Especially since I have (thankfully) never been in a situation like this and have only seen one on T.V. So it was a little difficult to tap into. If you can tell me what T.V. Show I got my inspiration comes from you get a hug from Danny, virtual cookies and a shout out in my next chapter!**

**Julia Goldsmith: Thank you! :)**

**A shout out to the amazing Secret Phantom who both favourited AND followed my story! You are a legend, thank you!**

**Anyways. On with the show!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a strongly described death scene.**

* * *

Danny sat down in his first period class at the back of the room.

The class was taught by mr. Lancer, Danny had never had him before, but Jazz says he's really nice so long as you put in the effort.

Danny wasn't as gifted as Jazz but he was still mostly an A average student with the occasional B grade.

... Mostly, there was that C he got in gym least year, but hey, he had never been talented in the sports department.

'Until now.' He thought with a grimace. Now he would have to hold back in gym so as not to attract any unwanted attention. He was still as skinny and scrawny as usual, but now he had ghost strength and with all the training he was doing it wouldn't be long before muscle began to build. He eyed his clothes, perhaps he should invest in some baggier clothes.

Sam and Tucker entered the class room and glanced at Danny. Both walked past the other desks to sit next to Danny but made no sign to greet him. They hadn't spoken to him since the accident, Sam because she felt it was all her fault and Tucker because he honestly didn't know what to say. He would never get the memory of The Accident out of his mind.

* * *

_Sam was running out of the lab, screeching for help. He slowly made his way to the two youngest Fenton children. They were still holding hands. _

_He knelt next to the teenagers, checking over Danny first. He could feel his pulse and sighed in relief. Next he turned to Ali to check her pulse. One look at her and he could tell, she was gone. Her eyes were open and staring at nothing, her lips parted slightly and her pale flesh smelled of burning. He put his hand over her face and shut her eyes for her._

_He tried to pull her to the centre of the lab but her hand was firmly clasped onto Danny's. After finally prying her apart and moving her to the centre Jazz came running down the stairs. Jack and Maddie were out._

_"Sh-s-she's dead." Tucker stuttered._

_Jazz pushed him out of the way forcefully, causing Tucker to land painfully on his wrist. She shook her by the shoulders and screeched Alison's name, begging her to please just wake up before rushing to the phone to call 911._

_"Please, my sister, she's-she's not breathing!"_

"Okay I need you to remain calm, what's your location." _The operator replied. Jazz told her their address_.

"Alright now I'm going to get you to perform CPR. Administer to quick breaths into her mouth then pump her chest 30 times, can safely do that?"

_"Y-yes, I think so."_

"Alright, you may hear a snapping..." _Jazz never heard the rest, she had dropped the phone and was beginning to perform CPR. After a couple of minutes a sickening crack was heard. Jazz scrambled to pick up the phone._

_"There was a crack, I think I broke something!" She panicked._

"Alright Ms Fenton the Paramedics will be there shortly. Make sure you do not touch the body."_ The operator replied_.

_"I... I have to make a phone call..." Jazz hung up the phone before dialling for her parents._

"Hi sweetie!" _Her mothers cheery voice came across the line._

_"Come home..." Jazz croaked out before snapping the phone shut._

_Her parents, sensing that something was wrong, had made it back home in just two minutes. Seeing the lab door open they rushed down the stairs to be greeted by the sight of their youngest daughter sprawled out in the middle of the floor and rushed towards her._

_"No! They said we can't touch the body!" Jazz cried out._

_The Fenton parents turned in shock, not noticing her, an unconscious Danny and his two friends until that moment._

* * *

Tucker will never forget the way Jazz's blue eyes had widened as she realised what she had said. He would never forget the way Maddie had screamed, demanding to know what they had done. He would never forget the way the normally goofy Jack had cradled the tiny girl, whispering for her to open her eyes.

But boat of all he would never forget the way he heard Danny laughing and calling out to Ali just a week ago in the park.

No. He could never forget how Sam and he had killed his best friends sister and driven the poor boy to insanity...

* * *

**You have no idea how hard that was to write :'(**

**I apologise if I got a bit too graphic.**

**Ali: I don't like this chapter :/**

**Tay: I bet!**

**Danny: You're heartless, you know that!**

**Tay: What? Why?!**

**Danny: You just killed her off! AND YOU MADE MY FRIENDS THINK IM INSANE!**

**Tay: Duh! I made her up for that purpose, and I'll be killing off more if I hear another complaint!**

**Danny: I've seen the draft, you are going to kill of more characters regardless..**

**Tay: What can I say, I'm a George R.R. Martin fan.**

**Ali: ... I don't like you...**


End file.
